mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Devil's Crag
Devil's Crag is the capital city of Amun-Seth, located underground where the Steel Tower once stood. Origins Following the formation of Amun-Seth after the fall of King Masher and the abolishment of Dog Bollock, Sethos sought to build an international city that could be appriciated and used by all other nations, in order to hopefully rebuild some of the damage the Steel Tide had done and generate some trust for the Sethian people. Sethos wishes the nation to be trusted and valued just as any other, despite their violent history. Vast machines began tunnelling under the ruins of the Steel Tower, creating a vast cave network that spread several miles wide. The Sethians used what biomass remained from Masher's harvest to construct huge pyramids and supporting structures, as well as large tube elevators that lead to the surface and a rail system to help navigate the city. It is a large tourist hub, and a breeding ground for technology. Sethian merchants here sell all kinds of advanced gadgets and household supplies, including games consoles and entertainment systems, that are top of the range all over the world. Sethian technology is highly advanced, thanks to Masher, and trade is a huge source of income for the Sethians. Recently, a large stadium was built into the Hub in order for the city to host the 15th Toastervision. Notable Locations The Hub In the center of Devil's Crag is a collosal pyramid, which is the heart of tourism for the city. It is home to a large hotel, an interior shopping gallery and arenas for international arts and music festivals. It also has a fairly extensive nightclub scene. This is also the location of the Toastervision stadium. Sethian Electronics International University (SEIU) This higher education establishment accepts student applicants from all over the world, and offers a large number of science based degrees that can be useful for engineering, electronics and military career prospects. Museum of the Steel Tide There was once a time when King Masher threatened to take over the world. Near the Hub is a large museum where anyone in the world can see the extent of the damage King Masher did with his harvests, domination attempts and how he constructed and controlled the Steel Tide. It also gives details of the brave actions of the first Avengers. Tram Station At the heart of the Hub is the (currently under construction) tram station, which connects Devil's Crag to Loveshack and Dalania. Though it also passes by the Spire, it does not stop there. The Crypt Located on the surface, above the city, is the Crypt - a highly advanced military base where the new Steel Tide mobilise and prepare themselves for war. It is also where Sethos spends most of his time. Solar Pannels and Atmospheric Processors Not too far from the Crypt are the Sethian Solar Pannels - these provide the city with power. The electricity bill for Amun-Seth, after all, is pretty massive. The atmospheric processors are also here - these huge turbines constantly work to recycle the poisonous air on the surface, in the hopes that the enviroment can be healed from the harvest and wildlife can start growing here once again. Category:Cities Category:City Category:Places